Ace Dreyer
by Goddess of Lions
Summary: Laxus' sister has come back after 15 years of being on a mission! Read as she goes on adventures and vote on who she should be with! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :) rating may change ;)


_**Fairy Tails POV**_

"hey Brats listen up!" Master shouted everyone quieted down and looked up at him curiously "my grandchild is returning from a 15 year mission tomorrow and I need you to be on your best behavior that means No brawls because i'm sure my grandchild will be tired" Master yells

Everyone was shocked that Gramps had another grandchild while Laxus was shocked his big sis was coming home

...

...

...

...

...

...

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Everyone yelled in sync "Gramps is she really coming home?" asked a hopeful Laxus "yes Laxus she's really coming home" answered Master "ok now brats when she gets here we're gonna throw her a welcome home party! Let's get started!" Master yelled with excitement and everyone cheered

 _ **Next day**_

Everyone waits in excitement for the Masters grandchild to come through the doors after an hour of waiting the door is slammed open and a girl with long blonde hair down to her knees, blueish gray eyes like Laxus's, a black swim suit top with a white sakura flower on the right side, a perfect hourglass figure, yellow short shorts, 10 golden earrings on her right ear, and a tribal tattoo on her face _(the picture is the tribal tattoo only)_

"I'm back!" the girl yells and puts on a dazzling smile everyone cheers and Laxus goes up to the girl and hugs her much to everyone's surprise and says "good to have you home Ace" and Ace says "good to see you brother" they separated and Ace looked at Master and spread her arms and said "gonna hug me yet Gramps" and Master jumped into her arms crying and Ace's smile grew and after a bit Master stopped crying and dragged Ace to the bar and asked her what she wanted and Ace let out a musical laugh and said "Spirytus Polish Vodka 192 Proof" Master looked shocked and said "since when did you drink?" "since I turned 19 Gramps" Master formed an 'O' with his mouth and ordered Ace's drink and his beer.

 **Everyone is drunk and passed out but for some reason Ace is still sober and very awake**

Ace is sitting at the bar sober next to her drunk Gramp's who's passed out. She looks around and whisper's 'I missed you Fairy Tail' then looks over Master's head and see's Mavis and smiles and says "hello Mavis" "hello Ace been a while" Mavis answers in a childish tone "yes too long" Ace replies "so how was your mission?" Mavis asks "well it took a couple of months to track them and thirty minutes to kill all of them. Then I went somewhere to train with my powers for 15 years" Ace replies "so I never did learn what your powers where." Mavis says with a thoughtful look "haha I have many. Too many" Ace says "the only way to save Laxus from a lot of pain was to have these powers" Ace says with a sad face "what do you mean save Laxus from a lot of pain Ace?" Mavis asks Ace sighs and says

"it started when mom died dad started going crazy with greed and power so when Laxus was 5 I was 7 years old I already had the IQ of a adult. My dad was planning to put 5 lacrimas in Laxus' back so he would be extremely strong and powerful but when I found out I stormed over to my father and demanded he put the power in me because Laxus was too young to survive the operation we argued for hours and he finally gave in and we had the operation that night the pain was unbearable and I passed out after that when I woke my father was satisfied that I had survived and I looked at my back and saw a bunch of scars but I felt happy because I saved my brother from all that pain but I didn't know my father had put that dragon slayer lacrima in his eye while I was out cold so when I found out my magic energy crackled around me and I stormed up to my father and said and I quote 'I thought you wouldn't put any lacrima in him Ivan' he said 'I never said I wouldn't' I floated up grabbed him by his neck and said 'I should wipe the floor with you but that make it dirty' and he made a choking sound and I dropped him to the floor and said 'I don't want to see scum at Fairy Tail so don't even bother coming tomorrow because i'm leaving with Laxus and living with Gramps not you scum' and I spit on him and walked out to pack to live with Gramps. The End"

"wow you said that to your father at 5 years old" Mavis asks shocked "yes Mavis I did say that to that piece of scum who tried to hurt my family while I was gone" I answer "not to be rude but what Lacrima types we're put in you?" Mavis asks "demon slaying, dragon slaying, immense knowledge, god slaying, and demon slaying" Ace answers "what elements?" Mavis asks

"all Metal, Poison, Fire, Ice, Water, Earth, Celestial, Wind, Lightning, Death, Life, Light, Shadow, and Time" Ace answers "no way that would be 57 Lacrimas in your back you should be dead!" Mavis exclaims "but all the lacrimas fused like phoenix slaying lacrimas fused into 1 lacrima with all phoenix slaying elements and it happened to demon slaying, dragon slaying, and god slaying and only 5 lacrimas we're put in my back" Ace says and then she uses her wind magic to float her guild mates and she made them cloud beds so they wouldn't mess up their backs "night Mavis" Ace said "night Ace" Mavis said and disappeared back to Tenrou and Ace made herself a cloud kingsize bed with satin covers from her requip and fell asleep with memories of the past

 **In The Morning (Ace is awake she wakes up before the sun rises)**

"ughhh" Lucy groans and sits up noticing through her pounding head ache that she is sitting on something really comfortable and fluffy and she looks down and sees she's off the ground and 5 feet in the air "morning Lucy" Ace says over her shoulder behind the bar "morning Ace" Lucy mumbles out "hehe I see you have a hangover" Ace says then snaps her fingers and the cloud floats Lucy over to Ace and

Ace turns around with a strawberry milkshake and hands it to Lucy "how do you know what milkshake I like?" Lucy asks while slurping on it "well it's useful to be able to hear mind's" Ace answers and Lucy thinks 'oh she can read minds' "no Lucy I can hear your mind and soul like Cobra I also have extremely good hearing" Lucy makes and 'o' with her mouth and she realizes her hangover headache is over "thank you Ace" Lucy says with a bright smile which Ace returns and asks "Lucy would you mind waking up our guildmates please" and Lucy hops off the cloud and says "sure Ace" and is about to walk off but Ace says "Lucy wait don't wake up Laxus because that's my job" Ace has on an evil smile and Lucy shivers and feels sorry for Laxus and begins waking up her guildmates she gets to Laxus' table and wake up Bixlow, Evergreen, and Freed and warns them not to wake Laxus because Ace wants to

The guild is just waking up Mira's at the bar serving out hangover potions in drinks that Ace gave her and Ace comes out with an evil smile everyone shivered and she started walking towards Laxus and leaned really close to his ear took a deep breath and yelled "Laxus wake up!" Laxus woke up with a horrible headache and yelled in the ear and lightning crackled around him and someone whispered to another 'feel sorry for her' and he shot lightning at the person who woke him up and made sure to make the lightning fry them and when the smoke cleared he realized his mistake he had tried to fry his sister

and she was very amused and had one eyebrow raised and amusement shining brightly in her eyes and she said "Laxus Dreyar did you just try to shock your older sister? *tsk" "Ace i'm gonna kill you!" Laxus yelled and used lightning body to try and catch her but she was faster and dodged him with cat like grace he tried again and again but she just dodged and he stopped and asked "how did you dodge Ace nobody's done that before?"

"well let's just say 15 years of training gets you somewhere" Ace answers and turns back to the bar to help serve out drinks

 **After everyone is awake and hangover free**

Ace whistles at the guild doors and everyone looks at Ace with that 'what-is-she-doing-look' and then the doors open revealing a huge 3 headed dog it was 7ft tall, with huge fangs, and blazing red eyes. "hey Cerberus do you have the box?" Ace asked the huge 3 headed dog and it nodded and dropped a black box on the ground "good boy" Ace said with a smile and picked up the box and walked towards Lucy and when she stopped in front of Lucy she opened the box revealing some platinum keys and Lucy gasped and Ace said "in this box is Pegasus the winged horse, Unicorn the horned horse, Leo minor, Griffin the great, and Phoenix the firebird. These are gifts from me and you also have been given the title Princess of the Stars for you have not used your celestial spirits as shields but fought alongside them and treated them as your equal and as your friend and the Celestial King and I have agreed on this so congratulation Lucy Heartfilia you are not only the Light of Fairy Tail but also the Princess of the Stars" cheers went up and Lucy hugged Ace with all her might and whispered her thanks to Ace before partying with her guild mates.

 **Next Day**

Lucy wakes up to see Ace standing next to her "morning Lucy I was wondering if you would like to train with me after your drink?" Ace says with a smile "sure" Lucy replies drinking her drink which Ace handed to her "Lucy just to let you know my training workouts are a little extreme" Ace warned "ok I think it would still be nice to train" Lucy says after finishing her milkshake and Ace grins evilly and says "then follow me Lucy" and they go out to the training grounds and Ace requips them into training clothes

 **Training begins**

"drop down and do push up's with me until I stop" Ace says and they begin the push ups

 **200 push up's later**

"now 200 laps around the training ground" Ace said and Lucy looked at her panting but did it anyway

 **200 laps later**

"now we need to work on magic and you need to contact your spirits" Ace says and Lucy nods and takes her stance

"I am the person who connects the road to the Stellar Spirit World thou shall respond to the calling and pass through the gate. Open the door to the Winged Horse. Pegasus!" and a lightening strike sounded and after the smoke disappeared there stood a pure white horse with its wings resting on it's sides

Lucy whipped out a note book and pencil

"hello Pegasus do you have another name you would like me to call you?" Lucy asked

"Well my real name is Ben" Pegasus answered in a male voice

"Alrigh Ben what magic do you use?" Lucy asks

"I use lightning magic, light magic, and I can travel at very fast speed in the air" Pegasus responded

"so when are you available?" Lucy asked

"weekdays but if it's an emergency call me when ever" Pegasus said

Lucy wrote the information in her notepad then said as she put the notebook away "well Pegasus welcome to the family I am not your master but your friend and you may call me Lucy, Lu, Princess, Lucy-sama, or anything you come up with just not master or mistress" Pegasus juts smiles and disappears in puff of white smoke and the sound of a thunder bolt hitting the ground.

Lucy felt her magic was a little under half way spent "Lucy it seems I need to train you so you can have more magic power and call spirits out longer (I am not saying Lucy is weak I jut mean that platinum keys take a lot of magic to summon)

"do you want to summon another one or take a break?" Ace asks with her right eye closed staring lazily at Lucy with her blue-grey eye.

* * *

Hey please rate my story first one ever did it for a friend **Goddess Of Lions** out!

 **P.S.** please give me tips on how to improve and I might add more


End file.
